1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a front mounting plate for mounting an electrical switch to a support, and more particularly, to a front mounting plate having an integral locking tab for locking an operating handle of the electrical switch in a selected position.
2. Background Information
Generally, an electrical switch for use with various devices, such as a circuit breaker, electrical contactors, or motor controllers, has an extended operating handle moveable between an "on" and an "off" position for the electrical switch.
It is known to mount an electrical switch on a support, such as an electrical panel, using a front mounting plate which is attached to the front of the electrical switch and then mounted to the support. An example of a known front mounting plate arrangement for mounting an electrical switch is shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A of the accompanying drawings. The front mounting plate 10 is shown as being attached to a front surface 11 of an electrical switch, which in this instance is a circuit breaker 12. As shown, an edge portion 14 of the front mounting plate 10 extends beyond the front surface 11 of the circuit breaker 12 and the same is true for the other edge portion 15. Of course, this makes the front mounting plate 10 wider than the front surface 11 of the circuit breaker 12. This creates a problem when attempting to stack a plurality of circuit breakers side-by-side, which is commonly done in known electrical panel arrangements. The edge portions 14, 15 of the front mounting plate 10, which extend beyond the front surface 11 of the circuit breaker 12, prevents additional circuit breakers from being stacked side-by-side with circuit breaker 12.
It is also known to provide electrical switches with a locking device so that once the operating handle is moved to the selected position, it is prevented for safety purposes from being moved again. Examples of such locking devices are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,214,530, 3,291,924 and 4,260,861. These patents show locking devices for resisting movement of the operating handle wherein the locking devices are mounted to the electrical switches adjacent the operating handles. A conventional padlock is utilized in association with the locking devices so as to lock the operating handle in the selected operating position. However, the locking devices disclosed in these patents do not provide, nor do any other locking devices that we are aware of, a locking device that may be adapted for use with an electrical switch that is mounted using a front mounting plate, such as described above. One reason no such locking device is known is that the locking device and the front mounting plate would both occupy the same area adjacent the operating handle of the electrical switch.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved front mounting plate for mounting an electrical switch to a support which overcomes the above-described limitations and disadvantages of the prior art.
There is also a need for a front mounting plate for mounting an electrical switch to a support which allows for a plurality of electrical switches to be mounted in a side-by-side, stackable arrangement.
There is a further need for a front mounting plate for mounting an electrical switch to a support which includes an integral locking tab for locking an operating handle of the electrical switch in a selected position.
There is yet a further need for a front mounting plate for mounting an electrical switch to a support having an integral locking tab which is configured to be used with known electrical switch designs.